


Coming Home

by slightlytookish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius returns home from his first mission with the Order, Remus is there to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "job-related trauma" square on my Hurt/Comfort Bingo card.

"Do you know," Sirius said as he peeled off his muddy robes and let them drop onto the floor, "how impossible it is to sleep with Moody's eye looking at you from across the tent? It spins all night long!"

From his perch on the bed Remus hid a smile. After spending ten cold and rainy days camped out somewhere in Scotland with only Alastor Moody for company, and then having to report to Dumbledore immediately upon his return, he supposed that Sirius could use a sympathetic listener. 

"The man is deranged, of course," Sirius went on as he rummaged through the stack of laundry piled haphazardly on the chair in the corner. "An absolute lunatic. You don't even want to know about photos he carries around."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"I hope you're not expecting snapshots of puppies and kittens." Sirius' voice was momentarily muffled as he yanked an old and rather wrinkled t-shirt over his head. "They're photos of magical mishaps. Gruesome images that will scar you for life." He shuddered. "I'll never carry a wand in my back pocket again. _Ever_."

Remus thought about it. "You don't mean-" 

Sirius pulled a face. "Don't say it, Moony. Don't even think about it." He sat beside Remus with a thump and rubbed at his eyes, looking exhausted.

Remus watched him, taking note of the tense lines of Sirius' shoulders and they way his head drooped just so, little signs he had noted over the years that told him that all was not well. 

"But it was all right otherwise?" he said hesitantly, after several minutes had passed and it became apparent that Sirius wasn't going to say anything else. "Your first mission, I mean. How did it go?"

Sirius' shoulders seemed to curl in on themselves even more. He looked so _young_ , Remus suddenly realised, young and small in a way that Sirius had never, ever looked, not even when he really was just a young, small boy. The thought alone was terrifying.

"Padfoot," he said, reaching for his hand. It was icy cold. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sirius met his eyes briefly and then looked down to where their hands were joined. "I can't talk about it."

Remus bit his lip; he'd be lying if he denied how much it hurt to hear that. "Not even to me?"

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled, looking more miserable than ever. "Dumbledore's orders. You'll see, when you go on your first mission. He tells you- well, I really can't say."

"You don't have to explain," Remus said, even though a part of him wanted to say _yes, yes you do_. 

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again. "The things I saw, I just- I wish-" He shook his head suddenly, as if he was trying to banish his thoughts, and he looked as if he might have pulled away if Remus hadn't tugged him close and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Shh," he said, rubbing between Sirius' shoulder blades. Remus could feel the chill of his skin through the worn fabric of the t-shirt. "It's all right. Don't think about it anymore. Come here." He tugged Sirius further up the bed and tucked the blankets around him. "You're freezing. Do you want me to fetch you a jumper?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just stay here, all right?" Remus didn't waste a moment before kicking off his shoes and crawling in beside him. 

They held each other for a long time, neither one speaking, until Sirius no longer felt so cold. Then Remus shifted a little, ducking his head so he could see Sirius' face, and was relieved to see that he looked much better than he had before - his expression wasn't as anxious and his eyes didn't look as haunted. 

"I reckon Dumbledore's just being overly cautious," he said, giving Remus a small, uncertain smile. "Mad Eye's paranoia probably rubbed off on him. You know I'd tell you everything if I could." 

"I know," Remus said, tucking a long strand of hair behind Sirius' ear and even managing a smile of his own. "I understand." 

They both knew that he didn't, not really, but Sirius still looked grateful to hear it. "I didn't even say hello to you when I got home, did I?"

"You sort of grunted something about filthy robes and shoved your bag at me. Does that count?"

"Poor Moony," Sirius said, struggling to keep a straight face before he leaned in and kissed Remus, long and slow and sweet. Remus let himself sink into it, kissing Sirius back until neither one of them could keep from smiling when they finally pulled apart.

"Hello," Sirius said.

"Hello," Remus replied, snuggling closer. "I'm glad you're home."


End file.
